Ny’cria Evanwood
General Information -Age: 18 -Height: 5’10 -Race: Human -Guild: The Story Tellers -Power rank: B Personality A bit reserved, distant, but she means well. She always has these dreams and ambitions she wants to follow so it leaves her in a daze. Able to catch her not in one though, she is fairly nice and sweet! A bit outgoing too as she likes to goof around. Magic Take Over: God Soul (Dreamer) This particular form of Magic allows the user to relinquish and, presumably like its kin Take Overs, absorb the God species, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. These forms allow the user to completely change their appearances into that of the gods themselves giving them control of their bodies and of their abilities. Abilities: Dream World: Slamming her palm to the ground a sphere of misty darkness engulfs her, her corresponding arm usually looks like the flesh is being ripped off, and instead replaced with a more cosmic and spacey look. To those on the outside, it looks like a simple shroud of darkness. Unable to see inside, but if you get caught in the dome the whole world around you changes as it is like a mini pocket plane for her control. She can change things like the trees, grass, sky. Create objects from thin air, even bend the laws of physics at later levels. Though all of these functions are scaled to her current Power level. Any damage caused to the surroundings, inside of that world, stays in there if you were to escape. Leaving the actual terrain untouched. Mind Boogaloo: The moment she makes contact with someone/keep eye contact, in two or three turns she would be able to delve into their mind and figure out their fears. The opposition has a chance to roll against it if they are caught to break away. Dream Knock: The user creates bubble-like bullets that rush towards the opponent and immediately induces sleep upon impact. Forcing a Status Check to be made. Take Over: Half Ascension - Star Beam Using the power of here new god half, she is able to materialize a beam of cosmic energy and fire it off towards her opponent. Able to reach long distance before falling off. Anyone hit with this beam would suffer from psychological damage. Their body wouldn’t be damaged, but it would feel as if it was. As well as probably being inflicted with nightmares later on when they fall asleep. Haunting Shadow / Light’s Embrace: Haunting Shadow: A long, dark and malevolently twisted wisp like structure forms in front of her and she is able to grab it. Acting like a whip for her pleasure to move around and try to hit people with it. The head of it is in the shape of a cackling demon. It is not restricted to her hand though, if she lets go the thing can move on her own and act as a sentient being. Making its own decisions in battle. Having a really nasty bite. Light’s Embrace: Unlike its counterpart, Lights Embrace’s Wisp takes on a more light and fluffy appearance. A white coating and two big glowing yellow eyes. This one can only be used as a whisp, not being able to be grabbed as it will rush to the designated target and fill them with pleasant thoughts. Feelings, emotions, and invigoration. Healing them slightly in battle. Nightmare Form / Dream Form: Nightmare Form: Being in her Nightmare form, her appearances takes on something more sinister and dark. Eyes glow red, the celestial bodies take on more darker appearances. In this form, she is able to go a bit more on the offensive as she uses the fears of her enemies against them, bringing them to life. Conjuring summons like skeletal minions or other horrid abominations is not far from this, though only a couple and depending what rank as well. Dream Form: Like her Nightmare Form, her appearance however becomes more light and bubbly. Shades of pinks and lavenders would be common among her, and her eyes turn a glowing white. Dream form allows her to be more defensive, creating constructs out of thin air briefly in the real world because she is focusing her energy into being defensive. Leaving her with minimal offensive capabilities however. Category:Characters